1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus and, more specifically, to a method for setting automatically the margin of print medium according to a sensed paper feed mode.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an image formation apparatus, such as an ink-jet printer, receives image data generated by a host computer for printing on a sheet of paper fed into the apparatus. To achieve this, paper is fed to a printing position of the image formation apparatus, which generally includes a paper feeding device, as shown in FIG. 1, having automatic and manual paper feed modes.
For the simplified configuration of the paper feeding device, a manual feed guide 12 is installed within a paper loading area 11, on one side thereof and in opposition to an edge guide 13 which is moved laterally according to the width of the paper. The paper loading area 11 coincides with the automatic feeding region. Accordingly, a reference margin differential is generated along one side between the automatic and manual paper-feed modes, which corresponds to the offset position of the manual feed guide 12.
That is, for automatic paper feeding, the reference margin is established with respect to a first guide line A at the side of the loading area 11, thus setting a maximum region L1 for loading paper into the paper feeding device. For manual paper feeding, the manual feed guide 12 is erected, so that the reference margin is shifted inward and established with respect to a second guide line B, thus setting a reduced maximum region L2. A margin differential L3 is therefore created between the automatic feed mode and the manual feed mode, such that L3=L1-L2.
To correct for this differential, a user manipulates the software of the host computer (i.e., the printer driver) to select the manual feed mode thereof. Thus selected, the printing margin is changed according to mode and the host computer generates corrected image data. Therefore, in such an image formation apparatus, the separate and additional operation for manual paper feeding is cumbersome to the user.